Breaking The Code
by CityHunter60667
Summary: Dr. Usui Takumi is a genius graduate from MIT, meanwhile, Ayuzawa Misaki is a professional bodyguard and has been assigned to her first client. Usui is confident that Misaki will be easy to deal with just like any other woman, like breaking a code. But events turn things upside to right side up for these two as Usui finds out that this code, was not very easy to break. R&R #3
1. Departure

**Hello Guys!**

**I present you another fanfic that had driven me crazy that I just had to write! Instead of calling my chapters: Chapter 1, Chapter 2, etc., I'll be calling them "Targets". Here's a better summary for this new story.**

_**Breaking The Code**_

_**Usui Takumi, a genius graduate from MIT has been a huge "target" for many since he possessed too much secret information. In fact, too much. While in his everyday life, he is treasured by the government like a saint. But if he opposed to them, he would be their greatest threat. Meanwhile, Ayuzawa Misaki, a professional bodyguard has been assigned to her first client. While Usui is confident that she was easy to deal with just like any other woman, just like breaking a code. But events turn things upside to right side up for these two as Usui finds out that this code, was not very easy to break.**_

* * *

**Target_1_Departure_**

"Starting from today, all of you will be sent to your clients," Satsuki paused, "I expect that all of you know how to behave properly while away in all different parts of the world. I wish you all good luck and... I'll definitely miss you girls."

I smiled at Satsuki's honest words. Despite the fact that Satsuki, an old strict female Director of IBNTP (International Bodyguards Network Training Program), she was also like a mother to the girls. Misaki's impression of Satsuki never did change much, from the first day of entering IBNTP until today, she was an old fashioned women with a neck length dark hair and a neat grey pencil skirt (completely wrinkle free).

"Treasure your..." Satsuki checked her watch, "thirty minutes of farewells, ladies." With that she winked at us and stalked away in her loud three inch black pumps.

I sighed. The thought of leaving this place was always too hard. I practically grew up here, at the IBNTP headquarters. Satsuki, all the other directors, and all my friends here were my family ever since I was eight. That was my most treasured item, my family.

"Mi..Misaki..."

I turned around to face a sobbing girl with her dark pink pigtails tied neatly against her head. Typical whiner. Meet Hanazono Sakura, one of my best friends in IBNTP. "Sakura... Why are you-"

"Misaki!" Sakura jumped and tackled a huge hug. I was unprepared and nearly tripped over. The pink head cried her heart out in my arms. "Misaki... I-I can't live without you! Why can't we both have the same client?!"

"Enough with that nonsense, Sakura." The voice came from a cool slim female figure. Meet my other best friend, Kaga Shizuko (AKA the shadow queen with unlimited weapons in her hands). Her dark hair was cropped short like a boy's and her glasses glinted evilly. But, Shizuko was actually a very caring person and would never leave us behind. If I hadn't known Shizuko for so long, I wouldn't have known the real Shizuko.

"Shizuko!" Sakura exclaimed and ran towards Shizuko.

"Don't even try," she gave the warning, "to hug me."

"Shizuko!" she called, but Shizuko remained silent as ever.

"Shizuko!" Still no answer.

"Shizu-" BAM!

Shizuko pulled out a fist gun out of nowhere and hit Sakura right in the face. "OWWWWW! Eh? Shizuko! How can you do this to your best friend? It the last time we'll be seeing each other!" Sakura exaggerated. "FOREVER!" The pink head continued to sob.

"I warned you not to hug me." Shizuko stated calmly.

I sweat dropped at the scene. "Shizuko... Didn't you overdo it a little?"

"Meh." She took a something out of her right coat pocket and handed it to me. I took the bottle and surprisingly, it was a bottle of perfume.

"Shizuko... I never never you like the limited edition of Justin Bieber's perfume!" I was shocked and speechless.

"You idiot!" Shizuko smacked my head. "I never said it was perfume. It's pepper spray inside."

"W-What?!" I stammered, "pepper spray? Why would I need that?"

Shizuko leaned towards me and whispered in my ear, "you know, you can't ever trust men, those horrible creatures. Don't forget that your client is a man too... I know you've got a ten dans in black belt Judo, but just in case," She motioned towards the plane cargo area where our luggage were kept, "I got you a couple cartons of it."

Oh yeah, another thing I forgot to mention, Shizuko is absolutely a man-hater. At some point of her life, Shizuko had lost interest in boys and had became an evil girl. When was that exactly? Hmm... I guess she started acting that way when we were in in grade school, when a chubby boy named Shintani Hinata tried to hog the swing and made Sakura cry, Shizuko electrified the little guy with a taser. Ever since then, Shizuko had made Shintani her little weapon guinea pig.

"What the hell? Do you go randomly squirting people in the eye with pepper spray all day? Don't you have anything more productive to do?" I asked. An evil smile stretched across Shizuko's face when she stared behind me. I followed her gaze and found Shintani walking towards us from the boys section. Her glasses reflected the light in the right angle to block the scene of her eyes which even made it worse.

"Misa-chan! You want some of my bread crust and milk? Grandpa sent them to me. Old meanie Satsuki said the security guards are gonna confiscate my milk later if I don't throw it away..." Shintani started to sprint towards me.

"No, Shintani go back!" I pleaded before looking back at the creepy shadow queen.

"Eh? But Misa-" *spray*

"Ah my eyes! Ah! They're burning! Misa-chan! HELP ME!" Shintani screamed. I walked over to a wall and face face-walled because a face-palm wasn't enough, leaving a berzerk Shintani running in circles.

"Let's get going." Shizuko said.

"But... Shintani is-"

"Nothing major, lets just wait until the security guards drag him out and make him miss his flight. It's so much quieter when that thing isn't around. I would finally get some decent sleep on the plane."

"Was that your intention all along?" I asked.

Shizuko didn't reply but simply yawned. I swear to god that this lady couldn't get more eviler.

I received my boarding pass from Satsuki and swiftly glanced at it.

_Passenger: Ayuzawa, Misaki_

_Destination: Los Angeles CA, USA_

_Departure Time: 12:45_

_Arrival Time: 6:23_

_Departure Gate 72_

_Seating: First Class A-6_

_Baggage Claim: 11_

"Girls, by now you should have received your boarding passes. Thirty minutes is over. Gather around and leave for security check." Everyone was in a perfect ordered line. I was always last in line, but I never minded. When every girl left, they exchanged farewells with the directors. Then, it was my turn.

"Well, look who we have here, Ms. Ayuzawa. I always knew you'd be something great one day." Satsuki smiled which made her wrinkles quite visible underneath her make up.

I returned her a smiled and gave her a last hug. "Thank you, Satsuki. Without you, I might have been dead in the streets for ages. It was you who has found me and recommended me to enter the IBN. I am really grateful."

Satsuki nearly cried at my words. "Misaki... I have something tell you," she dragged my to a corner. She pursed her lips, hesitated for a moment, and finally spoke, "the truth is, I didn't find you on the streets, someone sent you to the hospital and left you in my care. It was another child, a boy, your age whom I thought was your cousin or brother at first. But, later he just left. Maybe some parts of your memories were damaged and you didn't remember."

"A boy?" I frowned. "A boy saved my life?"

Satsuki nodded and hugged me again. "I will miss my top student."

"I'll miss you too." I waved at her.

* * *

"What were you and Satsuki talking about?" Shizuko asked in a quiet voice so that Sakura wouldn't overhear.

"Nothing much. Just goodbyes." I lied.

Shizuko eyed me suspiciously.

"Ehh? What are you guys talking about? Are you guys talking behind my back? You guys are hurting my feelings..."Sakura pouted.

Shizuko and I walked straight ahead.

"Hey you guys! Wait for me! I still need to get my other suit cases!" Sakura whined. "They were overweight and the people said they had to take my favorite handbags out- Hey, are you guys even listening?!"

I smiled at the thought. Who would have known that I, Ayuzawa Misaki could ever made friends like these?

* * *

"Where's Hinata?" Sakura asked as we gave our boarding passes and passports to a guard who went through our bags thoroughly.

"He got dragged out by security guards." I replied.

"Aww... Poor guy, always getting bullied by the evil Shizuko!" Sakura stuck her tongue out childishly at Shizuko who just merely shrugged.

"Sakura, we're not in grade school anymore. Any signs of immaturity will lead to a whole bunch of insults and lectures given by Ms. Kaga here." I warned.

"Nope, no more lectures Misaki. As you said, were' not in grade school anymore. That is why, if I hear one more annoying word out of Ms. Hanazono's mouth, I'll cut off that annoying tongue of Sakura's out." Shizuko said. That shut us up for good.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever- Hey you! Don't touch those! I haven't even-" Sakura was shouting at a female guard who decided to mess with Sakura's shoe bag.

"I'm sorry miss, but I think we have found something in your bag that seems like an illegal inventory. Please come with us for you have some... explaining to do." Two officers reported to Sakura as one of them held out a large Ziploc bag filled with a white powdery substance.

"Oh my gosh! Are you accusing me, Hanazono Sakura of sneaking drugs to France?! For your information officer, I have been to France for many, many times and I have never seen that bag ever in my life!" Sakura was angry now. She crossed her arms but looked in our direction for help.

_Misaki! Help me!_

_Sakura-_

_No, we have to get going._

_Shizuko dragged me away from Sakura as I watched Sakura plead for help._

_Shizuko, you cold-blooded glasses creep!_

_On more word and I'll burn down your whole entire closet._

_..._

Alright, scratch what I had said earlier. That girl can be more eviler.

* * *

"Shizuko, that bag... you put it in one of Sakura's bags didn't you?" I asked.

"Ha, I got caught red-handed."" Shizuko replied calmly Her face showed not a hint of her best friend being accused of sneaking drugs through the airport or spraying pepper spray into some poor dude's eyes.

"Those drugs... aren't real, are they?" I asked.

"Of course not. How can I let my best friend be arrested for sneaking drugs? That's horrible! Why do you think of me as such a cold-heart person? " Shizuko answered sadistically. I rose a brow at her words. "Don't worry, they're just bean powder used to make sweets that my mom brought over from Korea."

"Oh."

A sudden feeling of insecurity shivered down my spine. What if Shizuko put something... in my bag?

* * *

I sat down on a chair when we reached the food court and searched through my luggage like a security guard.

"Don't worry, I didn't put anything in your belongings. You're safe since you don't have the same destination as me." Shizuko smiled as she placed two meals on our table.

I sighed in relief.

* * *

"Do you think that Sakura and Shintani will be safe?" I asked as I walked with Shizuko to the gates.

"Stop worrying about those two idiots. They'll find their way out of those messes. And bye." She waved as me.

"Huh? What-" I turned around to see the 'Gate 72' sign above my head. "Oh." Time passed by so quickly that it only seemed like yesterday when I met Sakura and Shizuko. And now, I guess it'll be a long time after that to see them again.

"Shizuko."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, Shizuko. Thank you for being my friend." I smiled at her. And with that, I left.

* * *

_"Misaki," my mother whispered. Her frail body was laid on a white hospital bed, her charcoal hair spread out on her pillow messily like spiderwebs. And her eyes, those warm, welcoming golden orbs hidden with misery, showed my expression of panic in the reflection. I held her hand tightly, trying to not shake in fear. I was never scared of anything, from spiders to assassination attempts. However, right this moments, I was shaking in fear and and tears were in my amber eyes. If there was only one I was afraid of, it would be losing the only one I loved, my mother._

_I had no friends, or if "friends" who bothered to associate with me would always betray me and use me as a social or financial climbing latter, a mere tool to obtain what they greedily desired. This was because of my father, or should I even call him "father." Whenever I think of him, my hear aches from deep within. I clenched my fist as I watched my miserable mother, waiting for him to come home pathetically. As every second went by, my hatred towards him increases, my mother suffers even more, and that man is laughing even harder._

_"Mother," I assured softly. My vision started to blur as tears threatened to fall._

_"Don't cry, Misaki. I don't want to see my beautiful angel cry. Remember, I only love to see the smiling Misaki. Please, at least leave a happy last impression for me," she managed though I can see the painful expression she tried to hide. "Smile for me."_

_I wanted to cry even more. I forced a weak smile at her. Her face was pail and fragile and her eyes looked tired and restless. She quickly glanced at the door and looked back, hoping I wouldn't notice._

_"Mother, give it up already. He's not going to come. I asked Secretary Jung already. If he did come, I would still consider that at least he has a heart. Apparently, he doesn't." I sighed. I held her hand even tighter. "We don't need him, mother. Not in a million years."_

_"Misaki, don't speak ill of your father like that-" My mother started but a series of violent coughs interrupted her._

_A tear escaped my eye as I saw her in such condition. I turned back, refusing to face her, and asked, " Is seeing him really your last wish?"_

_My mother paused for a bit and replied, "Yes."_

_"Then I I'll find him for you." I said as I sprinted down out the door._

_"Misaki!" My mother shouted as I ran down the hallway of the hospital."_

* * *

_"Let me in."_

_"Mr. Hayashi does not wish to be disturbed," the security guard said firmly and held a hand in my way. I glared daggers at the man in black. Mother and I were treated so lowly, even the maids, butlers, and guards looked down on us. Surely, my mother, who has several hundreds successful oil mines and was born into a respectable banking family, she should never be treated this way._

_"Let. Me. In." I said calmly._

_"Ms. Hayashi, please just leave."_

_"So you know my name, and do you know that my father is inside this house? Or should you consider calling me Lady Hayashi, since I am one of the ladies in this house." I demanded._

_"Ms. Hayashi, I believe that-" I swung my legs at him and kicked the unprepared guard in the chin._

_I stormed inside the gate and muttered, "I've had enough of you all."_

_I glanced up at the gloomy dark sky. It was going to rain soon._

_I've always hated the rain._

_I ran up to the front door of the mansion but it was locked. No matter how I kicked and pulled, the door never budged. Then, I heard voices of children and music. I ran towards the sounds and found myself staring at a bunch of partying children on the sheltered patio. Then I spotted the three main figures. My father, and that woman, and my half-brother._

_"Father!" I called out to him. He didn't hear me. "Father! I'm Misaki! Why can't you hear me?!" I shouted again and again. Finally he noticed me. He walked down to from the patio._

_"Misaki, what are you doing here?" He asked in a rather unpleased tone._

_"It's mother... Can you please come with me? I'm begging you, mother really wants to see you, it's your last chance. Father." I pleaded pitifully._

_"I...Why don't you come in first and meet-"_

_"No! Father! Mother's dying! Why don't you care?!"_

_"Darling? Come on, the kids are going to cut the cake." That disgusting woman walked across the lawn to us and slithered her arm into my father's. "Oh, isn't this Misaki. Why don't you wish your brother a happy birthday?" She grinned at me, obviously fake._

_"Shut up you disgusting woman!" I spat at her. "He's not my brother and will never be. So are you, my mother isn't dead and even if she is, I will never reconsider my decision of having you as my-" I stopped when a blow of pain hit my cheek. Before I realized it, I was laid on the floor with my cheek swollen. Father striked me. He never did. He never laid a finger on me. How dare that women?! How dare she break apart my family!_

_"Hayashi Misaki! How dare you talk to your mother like this!" Father bellowed angrily._

_"She's not my mother! My mother is in the hospital right now, suffering from cancer and you're celebrating a birthday party? How heartless can you be? I hate you! I hate you all! And you!" I pointed a threatening finger at that woman, "I will never forgive you for what you have done to my family, you will never be my mother!" I screamed._

_Father's eyes widened at my shouts and it angered him even more. Time blurred out like a fast forward tape. I was soon driven out the mansion behind the bars of the gates. All I remembered was the scene of father cutting a birthday cake with his family. I clenched the bars. I felt a drop of liquid on my head. Later, more drops of rain fell. It had started to rain. The rain fell on my body like thousands of cold needles piercing through me. It fell, it fell. Just like how my tears did. The sky was crying, mother was, and so was I._

_That is why..._

_I hate the rain._

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**So... How did you guys think of this new story? Happy with it? Please R&R or PM me. No reviews = No update.**

**The italicized part was about Ayuzawa Misaki's past. Ayuzawa is Misaki's mother's maiden name and Misaki's real surname is Hayashi. Kinda tragic at the end eh? Meh. At least I gave you guys a humorous beginning. If you guys have any problems with the characters, review and I'll try to fix them.**

**Thanx,**

**CC**


	2. Arrival

**Hello My Dear Readers,**

**I am so glad that you guys reviewed! I guess I'll continue with this story. Just to clear things up, Usui is NOT Misaki's brother okay? Misaki's half brother is my OC. If you have any questions or suggestions, you guys can review or PM me.**

**Thanx,**

**CC**

* * *

**Target_2_Arrival_**

My eyes fluttered open to find an unfamiliar surrounding. It was as if I could still feel the piercing drops of cold rain on my body. But the white sheets that I have slept in and the movable chair that were all part of my luxurious first class ride reminded me that I was on the plane still. Ugh, those creepy dreams keeps on bothering me at night recently... I turned on the TV screen and I glanced at the time.

_6:14_

Then, after a series 'dings', the speaker of the plane started, "Good morning ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain, Andrew Cordero. We have arrived at Los Angeles International Airport and the current time is 6:15. We are now preparing to land. Please remain in your seats with your seat belt secured and ask for the cabin crew for any assistance."

I opened the plastic shutter of the window, revealing a city with beautiful sandy beaches and busy towns. _  
_

_Hello again, California..._

* * *

"I suppose you are Ms. Ayuzawa?" A man spoke in a British accent asked me. He was dressed in black, obviously a bodyguard, and his light blonde hair was gelled back. He was about in his late twenties or early thirties and his dark, reflecting sunglasses helped create a professional atmosphere around him.

"Yes. And you are?" I asked confidently.

The man inspected me and slowly removed his sunglasses. "Ms. Ayuzawa, I am Cedric Morris. Pleased to me you." He took his hand out for me to shake.

I gave him a warm smile and accepted his hand. "Mr. Morris, are you here to assist me to my client?"

Cedric's mood immediately dropped. He paused and I took a careful look at him. He was a pretty buff man with a not-so-friendly-to-strangers attitude. What surprised me was the big dark circles under his eyes. His eyes seemed weary and tired.

Uh-oh.

"Please, Cedric is fine," was all Cedric could answer.

"Alright, Cedric, are you here to assist me to my client?" I asked firmly again. I saw Cedric's expression turning quite annoyed and showed a bit of... panic?

"Ms. Ayuzawa... Would you mind to talk in the car?" He motioned towards a black Mercedes Benz.

"I do not mind at all." I gave him another gentle smile.

_I'll see what you're up to. _

Cedric walked towards the car and opened up the door for me as the chauffeur took my suitcase to the trunk. I went inside the car and sat quietly. The strong scent of genuine leather quickly displeased my sensitive nose. "So... Cedric, now can you talk to me?"

Cedric looked at me and continued, "Yes, Ms. Ayuzawa."

* * *

I stared at the disguise hung in front off my eyes. From fabric to lace, this disguise did not suit Ayuzwa Misaki at all. I sighed and took the costume off its hanger.

Maid uniform? Are you serious?

Yes, I was about to dress up as a damn maid. How did I get into this mess again?

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"So... this client of mine's is very **troublesome**." I finished.**  
**_

_"Yes... And currently we have lost any contact with Mr. Walker. We have been searching for him for days already, yet he is not found. As you can see, Mr. Walker is a very important man and he is protected by the government. If any of the terrorist groups gets their hands on him, he can be a major threat to... mankind. In worse case scenario, we would have to... erase this threat," Cedric explained. _

_"What does he do? Is he a secret agent or something?" I asked with curiosity. This 'Mr. Walker" guy is really beginning to interest me._

_"Well, you see, Mr. Walker's work is... a top secret within the government. So I am afraid that-"_

_"I get it. But if my client isn't here, then what good am I?" I asked. "I'm a bodyguard, I can't protect someone who isn't here. Why did you request me in the first place?"_

_"I didn't request you."_

_"Did Mr. Walker?" _

_Cedric shook his head. "In a sense you are correct. However, it was Mr. Walker, grandfather of your client, who has requested you. He wants to keep his grandson safe."_

_"Oh." Well, this seems sensible. Troublesome grandson VS Caring grandfather. "So... Cedric, I feel like you have been talking in circles. I know you are tired of explaining every single detail so, you can get straight to the point." I paused as Cedric looked up in surprise. "You want me to find Mr. Walker right?"_

_Cedric seemed to look happier as he realized that I understood his plans completely. "As expected from someone from the IBN. I do plan to have you find Mr. Walker because he doesn't know anything about you."_

_"Wait, you sound like-"_

_"Mr. Walker... hates bodyguards." Cedric cut me off._

_That explains the run-away-from-grandfather-thing._

_"Anyhow, I do know that there is a place where Mr. Walker must return." Cedric almost smirked. "The Walker villa where he visits every year on July 16."_

_"How are you so sure?" I asked._

_"That's because... July 16 is his mother's birthday. And, Mrs. Walker has passed away."_

_"I see."_

* * *

Misaki was finally done tying the apron behind her back. She remembered her mission:

1. Find Mr. Walker while disguised as a maid in the villa.

2. Follow his whereabouts.

3. Report to Cedric through ear bud.

4. Become a stalker.

5. Drag Mr. Walker back and keep an eye on this troublesome dude.

Alright, Misaki. You are ready. I walked out the dressing room as inserted the ear bud in her ear.

"Cedric, can you hear me?" Misaki turned them on.

"Yes Ms. Ayuzawa. Good work. Now please report to the main kitchen. Someone will introduce you as a newcomer." Cedric replied.

"Alright."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

A young man about the age of seventeen placed white tiger lilies onto a gravestone. He stood alone under the shade of an ancient willow tree silently. A swift breeze brushed his golden blonde hair slightly and in the sun, his hair shimmered like threads of gold. He alerting emerald eyes scanned his surroundings carefully. He leaned against the tree and closed his eyes peacefully, enjoying the silence and wind. The wind blew hard and sent his tie flying like a flag stuck to a pole. He loosened up the tie and smiled faintly at the gravestone.

_Here lies Patricia Walker,_

_A wonderful and lovely:_

_Daughter,_

_Wife,_

_Friend,_

_And Mother._

_1979 - 2002_

"Happy birthday, mom."

* * *

I was dusting a super expensive looking vase when I received a picture mail from Cedric.

_This is a picture of Mr. Walker. His features are very distinctive so he'll be easily tracked down. Remember, this mission is absolutely top secret. No one besides you and me will know of this. Act accordingly as a "maid" in this household and try to blend in as a newbie. Good luck._

I opened the attachment of my old-fashioned flip-phone and a picture of a little toddler girl with light blonde hair, separated into short pigtails, riding a tricycle popped up.

"Uh... Cedric?"

"Yes?"

"Umm... Does Mr. Walker ride a bright pink tricycle and wear a princess costume? Moreover, I thought it was **Mr. **Walker." I asked.

Cedric paused for moment and said, "O-Oh. I deeply apologize, Ms. Ayuzawa. That is... Please forget it, it was a shameful mistake, I'll send the right picture right away." Cedric managed through embarrassment.

I laughed. "It's alright, Cedric. Was that your daughter? She is very adorable." I complimented.

"Yes. She is... umm... four years old next month."

I smiled as I looked at the picture again. My phone beeped, indicating that I have received another message. Probably the photo real Mr. Walker. I was about to open the message as my phone slipped out of my hand. The scene of my inbox was replaced by a sight of a young man with golden blonde hair and a tall and well built body. What captivated my interest and attention the most was his rich green eyes. They were mesmerizing and seemed to cast a spell at anyone who looks into them. However, there was... a hint of misery and sorrow underneath the caster.

A sudden jolt awoke me. If it wasn't my imagination, I just had little headache, just by staring into his eyes. His eyes were... familiar.

"Didn't you know that you aren't supposed to text or use your mobile while working?" He warned in a teasing way. His English had also had a British accent. The man was dressed in a plain but high quality white collared shirt and expensive black dress pants. In one hand, he held a matching suit and my phone in the other.

"Yes."

"Ah... so you do know English." He smirked. I was starting to dislike this man even more. First of all, he touched my phone. Secondly, he was rude.

"Does that matter? You do know that this is the US," I replied. I held my hand out, "Now, will you please return my phone?"

"Hmm... I'm surprised. I didn't know that people nowadays still use these ancient flip-phones." He insulted. Okay, this guy is really trying to get on my nerves isn't he?

"Please return my phone," I repeated my question, no, it was a demand. I showed no expressions at all.

"Wow, look who we have here? A new message?" The blonde played around my phone like he didn't hear me at all.

I glared at him. He merely smirked again. "I said, **please** give my phone back."

"Ms. Ayuzawa, is something wrong?" Cedric asked through the earpiece.

"No, nothing's wrong," I whispered.

"Ah... Impatient I see," he glanced at my phone, "Ms. Ayuzawa? You're Japanese."

I wasn't surprised by him knowing Japanese. Cedric said that lots of people in this villa understood at least more than three different languages. I, myself, understood sixteen different languages, so I could conveniently transfer around the world with my client.

"Looks like your boyfriend's gonna worry. He keeps on spamming you with these useless mails. Perhaps I should delete these rubbish spams for you."

A vein twitched dangerously. And so did my endurance for this bastard. If I wasn't on a mission, I would have probably kicked this guy's ass already. Like five times. I kept my anger in control since if I did kick his smirk off that arrogant face of his, my cover would probably be blown.

"Oh, where is the delete button? Your phone is so out of date, it's probably older that my grandmother." He continued to taunt. This guys is probably doing this on purpose.

I mustn't do rash decisions, I warned myself. A dark and scary aura was started to form around me. You can bite his head off later, Misaki. Control your temper and don't let your emotions get the best of you!

"Umm... come on," I nudged him in the shoulder, "it's just a phone. I bet with your wealth and power, you can at least buy a thousand of these, right?" My dark aura was replaced by a happy and cheerful background and I tried to seduce, no, ask him politely. Ha, to defeat this kind of guy, you must use the moe technique eh? He'll definitely fall for me. All guy are the same: uncivilized creeps, assholes, and perverts.

"Wait, Ms. Ayuzawa, we must confirm your location. What are you doing right now?" Cedric was persistent.

Talking to an idiot who has my phone. Great.

"You want your phone back?" The blonde asked. "You want it back that bad?" The creep walked towards me, each step closer and closer. I was forced to step back, but I found it was hopeless since I finally hit the wall. Crap, this asshole is a not only rude, but he has a sick and perverted mind too!

"Y-Yeah..." Crap, he's closing in on me! His face is so close, in fact, way too close!

"Oh, I see." He closed my flip phone and locked a gaze with my golden eyes. He slammed both arms on the wall, trapping me. "You know, it is rude to talk to two people at the same time."

"What are you talking about?" I lied.

"Are you trying to lie? Because apparently, your lying skills are really bad." He tucked a strand of loose hair under my ear.

"Hey! Don't touch me." I shoved his hand away.

"Ms. Ayuzawa, what is happening? Who are you speaking to-" The guy pulled my ear bud out.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"I told you it was rude to talk to two people at the same time." He smirked nastily. "I want your attention when I talk to you." He snapped the earpiece and threw it away.

"Hey!" I glared angrily at the guy. Crap, communication from Cedric's gone!

"You talk too much."

"You're the one who-" I began.

"You... have beautiful golden eyes. They are like, a blazing fire."

"Blazing Fire?" I was confused. Suddenly an immense pain struck my head similar to the headache before. I touched my head and waited for the pain to go away. It was a brief pain, but it was enough for the bastard to notice.

"Hey, are you alright?" The blonde looked at me with concern in his eyes?

"Yes." I took this opportunity to escape and slithered out of his cage.

He smiled. "You're pretty flexible, little maid."

LITTLE MAID?! THAT JERK HAD JUST GOTTEN A FREE FAST TRACK TO HIS GRAVE!

"Mister, I am not little," a vein twitched again.

"Uh-huh." He turned around and walked down the corridor.

"Uh... Mister? Can you please-"

"Oh, if you're asking about the phone, it's confiscated."

I was confused. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, excuse you, Ms. Ayuzawa Misaki," he stopped and looked at the vase I was dusting earlier. "I wonder what would the housekeeper's reaction would be like if **you** broke this vase." He smiled mischievously.

"What-" Before I could finish my sentence, the blonde jerk pushed his finger and the next thing I heard was a loud crash of china.

Oh. My. God.

Sounsd of footsteps were heard and more joined in. "What happened there?" Oh gosh, it was the housekeeper's voice.

I glared daggers, scratch that, if my eyes can shoot daggers, I would rather use and AK-47 and shoot the guy with bullets. He merely smirked.

"Hey, would you rather get caught or elope with a hot guy like me?" Oh great, so he's a narcissist too. He held out his hand.

"Hey you! Aren't the new girl? She's suspicious! She's probably a terrorist or a reporter! We have to get her!" The mob of servants yelled.

"Wait! You've got it all wrong! He knocked the vase, not me!" I tried to explain. They'll understand and forgive me right? I'm not a terrorist! Who even came up with that idea?! Then... Cedric's words rang in my mind.

_Remember, this mission is absolutely top secret. No one besides you and me will know of this. Act accordingly as a "maid" in this household and try to blend in as a newbie. Good luck._

Crap.

I looked from the angry mob of servants to the gleaming eyes of the jerk.

Okay, multiple choose question: Choose A or B?

A. Get thrown out and possible "killed" by a crazy mob.

B. Go with a hot bastard.

Meh. I'll probably go with A.

"Report to the security guards that a terrorist has intruded!" One of the angry butlers yelled.

Okay, on second thought, probably B, since he does have my phone.

"Hey, are you coming or not?" The blonde said impatiently. I stood there looking at his hand. Crap, just take his hand and run! What is wrong with you? But my body froze there like a statue.

Suddenly, I felt a warmth in my hand. A heartwarming warmth. I dropped out of my daze and faced reality, the blonde had grabbed my hand we now we really look like fleeing criminals. Maids and butlers with rakes, brooms, and even spatulas, chased us everywhere. The blonde guided me through the mansion like an automatic GPS. He led me through hallways, large rooms, and up and down the stairs. Soon, we were outside of the mansion and running towards the gate.

The mob were getting closer but what worried me the most were the guards at the gate. "Hey where do you think you're going?" The guard questioned.

"I'm taking her out." The blonde held my hand tightly and showed it off to the guard. "Close your eyes, Ayuzawa. This won't be pretty."

"What?" I was confused again, by this perverted guy. He shut my eyes tightly with his hand and dragged me along. I heard murmurs but soon the guy started carrying me bridal-style. My eyes flashed open and gave the guy a suspicious stare.

"What did you do to-"

"Don't worry about it. Just get on." The guy placed me back onto the concrete side walk right outside the mansion. I followed his gaze and found myself staring at a bike. Not the ones with little bells and baskets and two little wheels grade school children ride on, but those expensive and nicely polished mororcycles that movie stars use for dramatic getaways. It was a flashy golden orange bike which looked just as wicked as the owner.

"What? I'm not getting on that. That's ridiculous! Do you know how many people have died from bike accidents?" I stared at the gorgeous pervert.

He merely shrugged. "Get on, or else you''l never see your phone again." He threatened.

How dare he? How dare he- wait, it he trying to blackmail me with my phone?! You're gonna die in a very sad way, Mr. Narcissist/Pervert/Idiot/Jerk/Creep!

I glared at him one last time before mounting on the bike. He took out his gleaming helmet and smirked. Gosh, how can anyone stand that guy?

"Wait, give me that." I reached for the helmet.

"Why?"

"I don't want to die of course! I don't trust neither you and your driving skills." I looked at him suspiciously. "I doubt you even legally got your driver's license."He put on the helmet and ignored me.

"Hold on tight, Misa-chan~" He taunted.

"Don't even try." I was furious at the nickname he gave me. He motioned me to hold his waist like the female leads do in romantic getaways with the male leads. I shuddered at the thought of having interactions with this blonde pervert. "No thanks, I'll hold onto the bike-"

Before I even finished my sentence, the engine of the bike roared to life and jerked me towards the blonde. I was pretty sure the pervert was smirking even with his helmet on. He must expect me to hold his waist like a weak little maid. Sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Jerk.

I clung my arms around his next, certainly surprising the driver. "If you even try to do something suspicious, I'll snap your neck off," I threatened. "Understood?"

The guy nodded. I smiled as the wind blew my raven hair backwards. The wind felt good, but it was also quite scary. I closed my eyes and tried to enjoy the ride.

* * *

My eyes opened when the bike jerked to a stop.

"Care to let go of me?" It was the idiot's, coming from the helmet. I quickly remembered about my 'snapping off your neck' threat and let go of his neck. I got off the bike and scanned my surroundings.

"Did you enjoy the close interaction we had?" The moron teased.

"Where are we?" I demanded, completely ignoring his little sick jokes.

"Ah, welcome to my home." He made a welcoming gesture like a butler towards a flat but modern looking house. I tucked a piece of hair under my ear as I felt the ocean breeze blow my hair. This must be near the ocean.

I looked at the guy and inspected him. "Who are you?" He walked ahead, as if he didn't hear me. "Hey, I asked you a question!" I called. I looked around the bare place and reluctantly followed the jerk. I stared at the house, modern fashioned house with large polished glass and white cement as walls. There were several neatly potted plants on the front porch.

He scanned his finger to the censor and the two glass double front doors opened automatically. I was amazed at the technology and style this house possessed. Who is this guy anyways? Certainly he isn't a butler or security guard, his clothes seemed expensive and his house is... you know. Expensive also.

As he walked casually inside I took off my shoes carefully. We were soon greeted by a grand but modern-styled flight of stairs The rolling curtains immediately rolled up the huge round glass walls, which revealed an alluring ocean view and a backyard/porch. This house was obviously built on a cliff, which had the best view of this place. The pool was built on the edge, with one glass side which can allow the swimmer the see the gorgeous view while swimming. My eyes trailed from the up-to-date living room that lay down at the bottom of the stairs to the ginormous window/walls, perfect for star gazing. I walked downstairs, trailing after the guy like a little grade school kid who has just seen the world's largest ice cream cake.

"Make yourself at home." The moron popped open a bottle of sparkling water and plopped on one of the couches casually. "Since we're going to live together for a while, I'll let you know about the house. The floor upstairs are mainly all the bedrooms and you can stay downstairs."

"Who says I'm going to live with you?" I looked at him half confused, half angry. "Give me back my phone so I can call-"

"Your boyfriend?" He cut in. "I'm afraid that won't help."

"Look, Mister, I'm not here for any child's play. I have important things to do, unlike you," I looked at the lazy potato couch and resumed, "Give me back my phone and leave me alone. Then, we can both live happily ever after without any disturbance and let our lives be like parallel lines which never intersects ever again."

"Ha. Ha. I forgot to tell you... " Suddenly, his eyes lit up in excitement. "You're not an American citizen are you?"

Crap. How did he figure that out? "Of course I am. What do you mean?"

"If you are, then I suppose you have a house, a family, and a legal citizenship?" His eyes seemed to laugh at me, dangerously.

"I do. But it's none of your business. I want my phone back so I can actually call my father to pick me up." I held my hand out for my phone.

He dropped my phone back in my hands. Yes, I finally got me phone back! I flipped open my phone and expected to see my blue wallpaper, except I was greeted by a total black screen. What. The. Heck.

OH MY GOD! DON'T TELL ME-

"It's seems that your phone ran out of batteries." The guy smirked.

* * *

"Hey, little Misa-chan."

A vein twitched. "What is it now?"

He tossed me some clothes. "Those are the smallest ones I could find."

I looked through the clothes. "Aren't these your's?"

"You think you're going to sleep in that?" He looked at me. I looked down at myself and realized that I was still in a maid uniform.

"Ugh... No, I'd rather not. I'd rather sleep in a maid uniform than wear your disgusting clothes." I replied coolly. The idiot merely shrugged and left me alone. I walked into the huge guest bathroom and slammed the door shut. I can't believe my phone ran out of power at this critical time! And worse, my charger was in my suitcase! I sighed and remembered the deal the pervert made with me...

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"Do you how dangerous it is at night out there?" _

_"Yes, but it seems that staying with you is even more dangerous." I gave him a stay-away-from-me-100-mile-radius look. _

_"Come on Misa-chan!" Wait, is that grown man pouting at me? I shuddered._

_"Stop calling me that."_

_"Misa-chan~"_

_I flashed glared an angry glare at him. "Don't follow me."_

_I regretted saying those words as I stalked out the front doors of the cool house. Nothing wrong with the house, just the owner. No matter where I walked, where I ran, where I hid, the blonde stalker tailed me like a pro._

_"I said stop following me!" I yelled at the stalker._

_"The more you say 'don't' the more I want to." He replied._

_"Ugh! What do you want?" I asked, completely annoyed._

_"I want you to stay with me... You know, I get lonely too. In a huge house, no one but me..."_

_"Are you three years old or are you just naturally retarded?" I shouted. "Oh my lord, please save this poor child." I prayed._

_"Lord has already saved me." His arm slithered around around my neck. "He sent Misa-chan."_

_I faced palmed. In my mind, I've already killed myself 152 times._

* * *

We were back in the pervert's house and immediately ignored him.

"Misa-chan~"

"Don't come near me."

"Misa-chan~"

"I said don't come near me." I had to distract myself with something. Distract yourself, Ayuzawa! I sat down on the couch and saw a glass of water. I reached for it and started drinking.

"You wouldn't want to drink that, Misa."

I continued to ignore him.

"I drank from that glass."

Water squirted all the table as I spit the damn water out. I glared at the pervert as he rolled onto the floor, laughing his ass off.

"Y-You should have told me-"

"Now, now, Misa, I did warn you. Didn't I?"

Crap.

He leaned closer to me. "Does that mean..." He walked towards me, "That we indirectly kissed?" I stepped back and flt my cheek flushing. Damn it! He was caging me in!

Every time he walked a step forward, I walked a step backward. "Who are you?"

"Ah, who am I?" He repeated in a sarcastic way.

"You don't seem to be a butler, nor a guard to own such a large house." I confirmed. "What were you doing in the Walker Villa?"

He didn't reply, yet he still walked towards me. "Are you..."

"Hmm?" He rose an eyebrow, amused.

"...A drug dealer?"

A sudden awkward silence surrounded the house...

Then, it was ended by a booming laughter of the pervert.

"What's so funny?" I asked after he regained his cool.

"You are exceptionally good at guessing..." He leaned closer. "What made you think that?"

"You know... your suit, your attitude, and your wealth... it's like you're the son of a mafia boss or something..."

The guy turned around, and his body was shaking. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

He turned around, and there were tears in his eyes. Not tears of sadness... but tears of laughter.

"Seriously, are you or are you not?" I demanded.

He cleared his throat and bent towards. His face was so close, that I was about to punch him into space. "Are your kidneys still healthy?" He threatened maliciously.

"What do mean kidneys? I told you don't come so close to me!"

"If not, how about your other organs? Your heart? Small and large intestines? How about those gleaming eyes?"

Oh gosh! He really is a criminal! I shut my eyes close. I waited for something to happen, but nothing occured. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the pervert with a sly smile on his face.

"You didn't think, that I would kiss you right?" Kiss? Are you kidding me? But before I could day anything, he slammed his hand on the door my back was pressed to. "That's your room." He walked away. At first I was confused.

"What?"

"That's your room for tonight. Make yourself at home, Misa-chan~"

I sighed in relief as he left.

What am I going to do? I'm stuck with a creep in a foreign land with no contact to the IBN? How am I going to survive?


	3. LA

**Hello People~ *Waves frantically***

**Yay! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Thank you very much! Okay, I sound like some president waving to a random mob. Without any further rambling, I present you chapter 3. **

* * *

**Target_3_LA**

Grrrr...

I tossed and turned for four hours in bed. The comfy queen sized bed would have pleased me, but me being a pig didn't work out. My stomach has been grumbling since two hours ago. _Just go to sleep, Ayuzawa! Forget about food..._

Come to think about it, I haven't eaten since the breakfast on the plane. I sat up and bed and slapped my face two times. Stop, thinking... about food.

He... wouldn't mind if I ate some canned foods and paid back for them right? I remembered I still had a twenty US dollar bill in the pocket of my maid uniform...

I slowly crept out of bed and creaked open the door. The house was silent and dark. I refrained form making load noises and tiptoed towards the kitchen. I opened the silver fridge and found...

* * *

A certain blonde was tying his way on a laptop until he heard a door open and tiny silent steps. He took his glasses off and rubbed his temple. He then poked his head out to see a figure looming towards the kitchen.

As you can see, this lovely house was designed exceptionally for an exceptional person. And this person had his office built right on the second floor with a complete three glass walls. However, these were not normal glass walls. They were made of special glass which can be controlled by a remote. With a click of a button, these walls can ensure one's privacy by projecting a makeshift screen which to, the person on the outside, seems like a white wall. However, the person on the inside can perfectly see the whole entire scene, which means, this perfect stalker study can see the whole entire house, except for the bedrooms.

This glass is also know as stalker glass.

* * *

I was stuffing myself with a can of corn when-

"Misa-chan~" A cheerful voice gave creeps down my spine.

I turned around to see a certain blonde's smirk. I froze in place and became a statue.

"Why, Misa-chan, it is so dark here. Why not turn on the lights?" The next thing I knew was the lights flickering on and the blonde throwing out my cans.

"I didn't mean to disturb you, I paid for what I ate," I showed him my twenty dollar bill which I placed on the counter. "And your ingredient in the fridge were all too expensive so..." I picked up my canned foods, "I only ate these."

His expression was hard to read and I couldn't tell if he was mad or happy.

"I was... hungry so..." I tried to explain. "Here," I slapped the money in his hands and stalked away. He caught my arm and faced me. HIs face pulled into a wide grin.

"Who says I was mad?" He steered me towards the black dining table by pushing my shoulders. He made me sit quietly and walked away. What is that guy planning now? I got up from the seat and followed him into the kitchen, there, he examined my empty canned foods. "How can you eat this?" He frowned.

"I told you I-"

"Don't worry, I'll fix you a nice meal. What do you want to eat the most right now?" He asked. I rose a brow at his question. Wait, is he going to cook for me? I thought for a bit and suddenly an image of a warm plate of omelet rice floated into my head.

"Omelet rice, I guess..." I replied.

"Omelet rice it is then." He took some eggs from the refrigerator and and cracked them open into a bowl with a single hand and threw the eggshells away before I could say 'egg'. He then took some veggies out and washed them in the sink. "Hand me the knife."

"Huh?" I was still shocked at his actions, "Oh." I looked around the kitchen.

"They're over there near there near the window." He instructed. I walked over to the window and found a whole entire set of knives, from different sizes and shapes, they were all neatly placed in their cases in order. I was confused for a bit and just picked a large knife. I walked back to the blonde and handed him the knife. He laughed.

"I'm cutting vegetables, not slaughtering a pig, hand me one of the middle sized ones that have a sharp and long tip," he ordered after laughing. My faces suddenly flushed with embarrassment. So much for being a girl who doesn't have much kitchen experiences...

I came back with the correct knife and watched the blonde move incredibly fast and accurately. He sliced a cucumber midair and it came back falling into perfect little sizes. I was amazed at the blonde in front of me. Then a sudden idea floated into my head.

"I know, you're a chef!" I outburst. He gave me a look and immediately started to smile. "I knew it, you're a chef at the Walker Villa! You must be really famous and wealthy."

I was so certain my suspicion was correct. I mean, how can someone cook like that and not be a chef?

"You wait outside a bit, I'll finish it up in no time," he winked. I nodded and gave him a smile as I walked back outside. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all...

* * *

Before my eyes was two plates of perfect and neatly arranged omelet rice. The dished were cover with a wonderful golden blanket of egg with the same wonderful smell. Little vegetables and and flowers were also added as decorations. I looked at the blonde man standing before me and gulped. This guy... is amazing... He gave me an inviting look and handed me the silverware. With an approving look from the blonde, I slowly took a bite. Just as I took a bit, the soft egg melted in my mouth leaving an unforgettable taste. The rice under was perfectly cooked fried rice with some other delicious ingredients. After I finished my first bite, I was craving for more.

I looked at the blonde and he looked back at me. "This... is really good. As expected from a professional chef." Not only it was the taste, but this spectacular taste... I've tasted it somewhere.

"I'm glad you liked it. I haven;t made omelet rice in some time so I was a afraid that it won't be as delicious." He said.

I smiled gratefully and a sudden thought popped into my head. "Hey, blondie, do you have ketchup?"

"Ketchup?" He repeated. I nodded. "Yeah, I think I have it. Wait for me." He went into the kitchen and returned with a bottle of ketchup. The man handed the ketchup to me and stood next to me like a body guard.

"Sit down," I said while patting the seat next to me. "It's not polite to eat before the creator of this wonderful food." He sat down and took the bottle of ketchup and started drawing a happy face on his plate of omelet rice.

"What's this for?" He asked. His eyes seemed different, a glint of curiosity and wonder.

"I don't know... I guess it's a habit of mine. Whenever I feel down, I remember someone telling me that eating omelet rice with a happy face will make me happier. I guess I've always did this." I laughed, but I noticed that he wasn't laughing with me. HE looked at me with an expression I would not tell. "Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"No." He rose up from his seat. "You can finish, I'm not hungry anymore." He said coolly. With that he left me in the quiet dining room. _What's wrong with that guy?_

* * *

My eyes slowly opened to see an unfamiliar surrounding. I jerked up and realized I was sleeping in... What was his name again? Oh, I forgot to ask his name... I got out of bed and the beautiful scenery of the ocean caught my eyes. I walked over to the window and opened it. The ocean breeze blew my hair and refreshed my energy. Wow, LA.

The sky was sunny and bright as I stretched and yawned.

"Misa-chan~"

I nearly choked myself as the creepy blonde suddenly appeared in the window and waved at me, blocking the view. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Eh? I was waiting for you. Anyways, I think you should wash up first." He looked down at me. I looked down at myself and saw that I was still in my maid uniform.

"Oh."

"It's almost noon, you know. You better start preparing or else we'll be late." He looked down at his watch.

"Late? Late for where?" I asked, confused.

"Going somewhere with me, of course."

"What? Why?"

"You see, you're still a stranger so I can't let you stay in the house all alone."

"Are you accusing me that I'm a thief?"

"No. I'll need a partner anyways."

"What? Wait, where are we going? And why should I go with you? I'm leaving today."

"I don't think so, Misa-chan."

I gave the man a look and he jumped into my room through the open window. He dragged me by the hand to the living room and took the remote control. The huge Panasonic 152 inch TV immediately flicked open revealing the news.

"Breaking news, this is Diane Sawyer and today, we have breaking news to share. It appears that yesterday, around 3:42, a female Japanese terrorist escaped the Walker Villa. It seems that no harm was done, and the terrorist was not successful. She broke the famous 500-year-old Chinese vase that was sold in Hong Kong for over $22 million. The terrorist has not been caught, however the police and FBI has been on the move. This following footage was taken in the Walker Villa as evidence."

The blonde anchorwoman was then replace by a blurry photo me running away in a maid uniform.

"We have determined this criminal as Ayukawa Misaka, who was disguised as a maid-"

The TV was turned off as the blonde turned towards me in annoyance. "Those are just stupid news. No worries. You can stay here as long as you want-"

"Well, excuse me, Mister. Because it was you who broke the way. You were the one who got into my business and now..." My blood boiled with anger. "Now, everyone thinks I'm a terrorist!" I shook my head and hoped that this was all a dream. "And now I'm stuck here with you. Everything was going perfectly fine until you showed up! And don't forget I don't even know your name!"

I lost my honor in a professional body guard, contact with Cedric, and my job. I really wanted to chop this guy's head off!

"Hey... Calm down... I'm sorry if you got into all this trouble. You can call me Usui." The Usui guy tried to calm me down. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. I just know it."

"How do you know Usui?! You're only a creepy chef! What can you do?" I shouted.

He smiled. "You'll see. For now, just wash up." He pushed me back to my room.

* * *

The hot water that rushed from the shower cleared my mind more. I came out of the shower and wrapped myself with a towel. I reached for my maid uniform (only clothes I had) which placed near the sink, however it was empty.

Eh?

I looked at the whole entire counter top, toilet, in the cabinets, basically the whole entire bathroom. But my uniform disappeared into thins air. Then, there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Misa-chan~"

Oh. My. God.

"Usui! How'd you get in my room?! I thought I locked it!" I shouted at the door, horrified.

"Don't you remember? This is my house."

Crap.

"Where are my clothes?" I demanded.

"Eh? I put them in dry cleaning. I wouldn't let my little Misa-chan wear dirty clothes." I can see the the damn smirk on his face even when there was a door between us.

"Oi! Don't just randomly come into the bathroom when a girl is taking a shower! You pervert! You uncivilized creep!" I shouted. "Give my clothes back right now!"

"But they're still in dry cleaning." He pouted. "But... I did leave you clothes."

Eh? My head cocked towards the counter top and found an outfit neatly folded. I took it and examined. I shook my head in disapproval.

"What the hell is this?!" I yelled.

"It's Misa-chan's new outfit." He said cheerfully.

Fuck you. Fuck you, Usui whatever-your-name-is.

"Ugh..." I groaned. I examined the dress again. It was a simple golden colored dress, with a honey yellow top and a fluffing caramel bottom. I changed in the the thing and looked at myself in the mirror. The front reveal my knees and the back touched the floor. I tied my wet hair into a loose bun with random hair sticking out, but I didn't care. At last I looked at my feet. They were bare.

The creaked and Usui walked in. At first he stared The next thing I knew was me throwing a bar of soup at that bastard. And that guy caught it.

"How can you walk into a bathroom so casually like that? I could have been changing!"

"But I couldn't wait to see Misa-chan in the outfit I picked for her!" This time, I threw a bottle of shampoo. "Geez, Misa, don't be so violent."

"Violent your head Usui! Get my uniform back at once!" I shouted.

Usui walked closer and closer, while I backed up. "I told you, it's in dry cleaning."

"Oi! Don't come so close to me. You're popping my personal bubble!" I pointed a warning finger at the pervert. Usui held my finger and pinned me to the wall. His face became nearer and nearer...

"Misaki... " The pervert whispered. "The dress looks nice on you."

Oh, how I wanted to kick this guy in the *beep*.

"It matches your eyes. I knew my choice was good." He taunted.

Alright, I can't hold it anymore. I flipped the pervert over with a judo flip and he was flattened on the floor.

"Ah... That hurt, Misa~" He said right after he got up. Completely unhurt.

"I warned you..."

He smirked. "Ah, that was Judo wasn't it?"

My eyes stared at the guy. "No..."

"Don't lie to me. Come on, lets go." He walked out the bathroom as I trailed behind him. When we reach the living room, the cold wooden boards stung my feet. I made a disturbing sound, similar to a squeak. Usui turned around and looked at my feet. "Are you cold?"

"No."

He smirked. I let my guard down as he suddenly lifted me up.

"Hey!" I yelled. "What are you doing?! Put me down, you idiot!"

"Fat chance, princess."

Eh...

Prin..cess...?

The heck?

That left me thinking as Usui carried me downstairs. Wait, downstairs?

"There's a basement?" I asked.

"Mmhmm."

"Oh." I realized I was still being carried. "Oi! Idiot Usui! Put me down!"

"Okay." He let go. I nearly fell down the stairs but he caught me again. I was... speechless.

"U..su...i..."

He chuckled at my reaction.

"HELL! THAT WAS NOT FUNNY AT ALL!"

"Ouch, I think you popped one of my eardrums." He taunted.

"I wish."

"Misa-chan, don't be so mean."

"Shut up."

We were silent through the stairs and reached the garage. The door automatically slid opened but Usui turned away.

"What is it now?" I asked, annoyed.

"Pick one: A, B, C, D, E, F, or G." He answered.

"A."

"Okay," he carried me into the garage where my jaw immediately dropped. Awesome sports cars were parked inside, all new and shiny. Then he plopped me in the first car we came across. A dark cabriolet Ferrari with cool looking wheels.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"You're coming with me."

"What?"

He slammed the door and went to the driver's side. "I let you pick a car, and I left out all my bikes since you're wearing a dress."

I was.. speechless.

"Hey, can you give my shoes back?" I asked. "You didn't... put them in dry cleaning too... right?"

"Eh? I did."

What? What? What? NANI?!

"What?"

"I put them in dry cleaning."

Okay, maybe I should shut up.

The engine of the care started and immediately the sides of the wheel shot out blue light like the cars in TRON.

Woah.

He snaked through the garage and left the house.

"Where are we going?" I asked while Usui was speeding through the unfamiliar highways.

"I'm bringing you somewhere."

Somewhere? Thanks a lot, that really clear things up.

"Hey, stop the car. I'm going back."

"Nope, you're coming with me."

I gave him a weird look. "Dude, stop the car. You can be accused of kidnapping me!"

He merely shrugged and smirked.

Crap. Is he... really kidnapping me? I looked at the pervert and crossed my arms protectively around my chest.

"What are you planning to do?"

"Nothing."

Nothing? Fuck you, nothing!

"I'm serious!"

"So am I."

"Ugh." I start unbuckling my seat belt and grabbed the wheel.

**A/N Good children, please refrain from doing this ;)**

"Hey, Misaki. Are you going mad?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to go back!"

"Fine! Let go first!" The car was spinning crazy as I let go. After a few moments, Usui controlled the car again and stopped the car near someplace. I opened the car door and was preparing to leave. Until I saw the ragged pebbles on the rural road. Until I realized...

Shit. I have no shoes.

* * *

**Hehe...**

**So... What will Misa-chan do with no shoes? I figured this out when I had to walk in a sidewalk full of sharp little evil rocks with my bare feet. It was a hell...**

**Please review or PM me if you guys have any questions!**


End file.
